Beautiful Disaster
by HogwartsTribute
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. And in a way I'm glad it did! It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, but what it gave me I wouldn't change for anything.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own! I Wish I did but if I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing fanfiction? and everything will be in Hermione's POV unless I say differently _**

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. And in a way I'm glad it did! It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, but what it gave me I wouldn't change for anything. I bet your wondering what happened well this is my story…_

It was in the midst of the final battle, I had been running from Death Eaters when I found my hideaway. The Potions class room. I ran inside and said all the protective spells I could think of at the moment. _Harry where was_ _Harry. _That was the only thing that was running through my mind. I didn't even notice when someone came behind me until he slid his hand over my mouth and his arm went around my waist. _"Shh"_ he whispered in my ear as I started to struggle to get out of his hold. "_Granger be quiet or they'll find us" _I knew that voice it had taunted me so many times over the years. "Malfoy!" I harshly whispered trying to figure out why the hell he was here and who he was hiding from. "_Yes, It's Malfoy now shut up!" H_e said tightening his hold on me. I stopped my struggle when I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. "_No one's here Greyback" growled Dolohov "We let the mudblood get away again! The Dark Lord wont be pleased." "SHH!" said Greyback "I smell her, she was here." _I closed my eyes fearing the worst not even caring that Malfoy had dropped his hand from my mouth but his grip on my waist only tightened. _"Granger, if they come in here run when I say run, got it?"_ He whispered so quietly I thought for a second I heard him wrong but when I turned my head, his eyes were looking at me with earnest and something else I couldn't place. I nodded even though I probably looked really confused. All I could think of was _why is Malfoy helping me and Harry, God where are you?!. _I could here the footsteps getting closer to the door. Malfoy's hand that had been on my mouth suddenly was on my hand grabbing at my wand. I couldn't even think straight what was he doing grabbing my wand! I tightened my hold and tensed up, sensing this Malfoy started rubbing up and down my arm whispering "_Shh, Shh" _Over and over again until I relaxed. As soon as I did though I realized my mistake as he grabbed my wand. Fearing the worst I closed my eyes bracing for a spell of any kind. When the door slammed open I was face to face with a smiling Greyback and Dolohov. Fast as lightening Malfoy had my wand pointed at Dolohov and silently bound him and expelliarmused his wand when he went to point his wand at Greyback, Fenrir was faster and shot the cruciatus curse at him. Malfoy lay biting his lip to keep from screaming in pain when he turned and looked at me whispering hoarsely _"Go,Granger, run!" _

I couldn't run was he crazy! He just tried to save my life when he had _my wand!_ He could of easily handed me over or killed me himself but he didn't and he thought I could just leave him?! While Greyback was focusing on Malfoy I went behind him trying to get a good angle when I froze listening to Greyback's words _"Draco, Draco running away from the Dark Lord to protect a Mudblood how noble" _He spat _" When the Dark Lord wins and kills Potter you shall be the second to go" _With all the strength he could muster Draco glared and asked _"Why not the first?" "Because, Little Malfoy, you will watch as your little mudblood is tortured, raped, and then killed" _Greyback laughed. Draco's eyes had gone dark at the mention of rape which surprised me. _Why does he care so much. _Draco went to attack Greyback at the feet but again Fenrir was faster and shot the cruciatus once more. I had seen enough, coming out of my frozen state, I attacked! Jumping on a surprised Greyback I rammed my elbow into his nose but to my surprise Greyback didn't even flinch he just picked me up and threw me against the potions desk. Greyback silently bound me with ropes. While I was afraid he would revive Dolohov it looked like he had completely forgotten about him, and his entire focus was now on me.

Greyback jumped on top of me ripping my shirt off. He was kissing, nipping, and squeezing every piece of flesh he could get at. I looked to Malfoy for help but saw the last curse had knocked him out. Silent tears where going down my cheek as I realized he was my last hope and he couldn't do anything. Greyback had ripped my bra off and was starting on my pants as I struggled as hard as I could against the ropes. _"If you sit still and be a good little mudblood,whore this might not hurt so much" _Greyback grinned like he was offering something good. When I wouldn't stop struggling he smacked my face as hard as he could, busting my lip. "_Stop MOVING MUDBLOOD or I'll bite you and make you just like me" _He laughed looking at me with lust and hatred. When he had torn my pants to shreds he started on his own pulling down his pants I saw he wore no underwear. Closing my eyes as tight as I could so I wouldn't have to watch as he violated me I prepared myself for the attack.

When after a while nothing came I opened my eyes to see Draco glaring lividly at a frozen Greyback. "_If you EVER and I mean EVER touch her again __I will kill you"_ Malfoy threatened. I was shocked to say the least but I was also thankful. When Malfoy turned to look at me his eyes widened a fraction and you could clearly see a bit of lust there also. I was confused why was he looking at me that way. When I looked down I realized I was only wearing my lacy emerald green underwear. Blushing I quickly tried covering myself with my hands and looked back up only to see Draco taking his shirt off. "Draco, no please don't do this you're better then this" I whispered tears threatening to fall again. Malfoy looked up at the sound of his name with confused eyes, but as soon as I finished talking his eyes flashed recognition and sadness. _"I'm not going to hurt you Granger" _He whispered coming up to me. Flinching I scooted back a little on the desk barely noticing the hurt that flashed through his eyes. _"Shh, I promise Hermione I wont hurt you" _At the sound of my name I relaxed a bit and looked into his eyes shocked. "Why did you say my name?" I asked hesitantly _"So you would calm down a-bit, Here." _He said handing me his shirt. Understanding crossed my mind when he did. _He was giving me his shirt so I could cover up_. "Thank You" I whispered I saw him nod his head in acknowledgment before I slipped on his shirt. Looking for my clothes I realized there was nothing left but bits and pieces. Sighing I looked up at Malfoy again only to see him gazing at my body with his shirt on. Blushing I snapped my fingers in his face "Malfoy, Stop looking at me like that" _"Like what?" _He grinned. Blushing harder I decided to change the subject back to serious matters. "Um Dr-Malfoy we need to get out of here before they wake up"

Taking me by the hand Draco Err I mean Malfoy started running us through Hogwarts shooting spells at any death eaters that tried to hurt us. "Where are we going?!" I shouted over the loud battle. _"I'm taking you somewhere safe!" _He yelled back. I froze he couldn't do that I had to stay here! "OI! Malfoy stop! You can't do that I've got to stay and fight for Harry!" I screamed back. _"Granger, you were almost RAPED! I don't think Potter would like that now do you?" _He said looking at me pointedly " I DON'T CARE! I've got to help!" I said trying to think of a way to get away from him. _"I can't let you get killed!" _he screamed at me. "WHY THE HELL NOT MALFOY YOU'VE NEVER CARED BEFORE!" I screamed right back. He looked a bit sad at that but also had understanding in his eyes. _"I've always cared" _He said and then we were kissing. In the middle of a battle we were kissing. _I was kissing Draco Freaking Malfoy in the middle of a battle and I didn't want it to stop. _

Pulling me into an old classroom I heard him ward the door and then his lips were on mine again. His tongue sweeping over my bottom lip I quickly opened my mouth giving him access. Our tongues collided having a war seeing who could come out on top. All thoughts slipped my mind. The war, Harry, Ron, everything but Draco and this kiss. Suddenly I felt myself being back up against a desk and this time I wasn't afraid. Draco started trailing kissing down my neck and chest as he was undoing the buttons on his shirt I wore. I moaned when he hit a sensitive spot on my neck causing him to smirk against my skin. "Draco" I said regaining some of my senses "We need to stop, I've got to go and fight with Harry" I moaned out as he slipped the shirt off me. Draco just smirked again continuing his assault on my senses. When he leaned down and grabbed my breast into his mouth sucking it, like a baby trying to get milk from it's mother, I saw stars. Moaning I arched up into him "Dra-ahh-Draco" I said feeling my panties getting wet. I quickly grabbed at his pants pulling the belt through the loop and unbuckling it dropping his pant to the ground. When I looked up I noticed he was looking at me in shock and awe I giggled a bit grabbing his head and bringing him down for a long kiss. When I felt him grab my underwear pulling it down my legs I tensed up a bit realizing where this was leading to. "Draco" I said stopping him from going further by grabbing his face making him look into my eyes.

"I'm a virgin Draco" I whispered out. He smiled, No not smirked he actually smiled and it was the most beautiful thing I had every seen. _"Good" _He whispered bringing his mouth to mine and resuming taking off my wet panties "_Granger, I'm a virgin too" _He said looking at me with trust. I was shocked to say the least DRACO MALFOY SLYTHERIN SEX GOD was a virgin. "What, How?" I asked looking confused he just smiled his beautiful smile and finished taking off my panties. Pulling them over my feet then flinging them behind him. _"I am a virgin. I wanted to find the perfect person to be with for my first time so I waited until I could find her" _He said looking at me straight in the eye. "Good" I whispered back grabbing his underwear and pulling them down. I moaned out when I saw his 8 inch cock sticking up for me. _Me, Hermione Granger! _I slowly took my hand and placed it on his cock going up and down, up and down. Now it was his turn to be moaning. _"Oh GOD, Granger." _He half shouted half whispered "_Feels so good" _I felt good I was making Draco Malfoy moan my name! Well my last name but I would get him to moan my name!

I looked up confused when he had taking my hand away. _Did I do something wrong? _He just smiled and and laid me down on the desk. Starting at my breast he started trailing kisses down my body making me moan every time he stopped and suckled a spot. When he reached my inner thigh I was about to come undone I could feel my orgasm fast approaching. "God, Please!" I screamed out feeling his smirk against my thigh I was about to yell at him when his tongue started licking at my clit. "**_DRACO_**" I screamed out rocking my hips against his face. When he added a finger into my pussy and started sucking on my clit as hard as he could I knew it was over._ "OH GOD, __**OH GOD" **_I screamed "**_DRACO_**"

When I had come down from my high I realized he was over me smiling. _"You're so beautiful when you come undone" _He whispered against my lips. I smiled up at him waiting for him to get ready. When he positioned himself at my entrance I braced my self for impact. When none came I looked up at him to notice he was staring at me in that weird way again "Draco?" I asked _"Are you sure, Hermione?" _He whispered. I nodded my head with a huge smile on my face knowing I probably looked like a dork but not caring either way. He smiled then started pushing into me slowly when he got past my barrier all I could say was it hurt like **HELL **but when the pain stopped I looked up to see Draco looking at me concerned "_Are you alright?" _I nodded again asking him to move. When he started moving in me the whole world stopped and all I could think of was I had died and gone to heaven. I was moaning so much but I couldn't stop myself it just felt so good! "Draco ahh Draco faster!" I screamed at him. When he started pounding into me I saw the stars again those beautiful stars and I knew my orgasm was approaching. _"Hermione, oh God are you close?" _Draco asked looking like he was in pain. "YES, YES!" I screamed out my orgasm feeling Draco quickly follow me filling me up with his cum. When he was done he gathered me close and drifted off to sleep and I knew then what I had to do.

Quickly and quietly I got out of his arms and grabbed my panties, his shirt, and my wand. Putting on the clothes I snuck out of the room locking him in it only allowing him to escape once the battle was finished. I knew he would be angry when he woke but I had to help Harry. When I went out everyone was gathered around I ran to them finding the Weasley's and getting into place beside them looking up I saw Harry's limp body hanging in Hagrids arms

* * *

_Oh God no_


	2. Finding Out The Hard Way

**I DO NOT OWN! BTW this chapter starts off were Deathly Hallows ends (BEFORE THE EPILOGUE BUT AFTER THE WAR)**

* * *

**_2 Months Later._**

_Pregnant. _She was pregnant. Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her age, was pregnant. And not with just anybody's baby. No it was Draco Malfoy's baby! And to make matters worse she was currently in a relationship with Ron, how was she to tell him?

Tonight was the night she would see Draco for the first time since the battle. Tonight was the Victors Ball. It took two months to prepare for this event it was so big. Everyone who was anyone would be there, and that included the Malfoy family. All though Lucius was in Azkaban for a year Narcissa and Draco would be attending. Tonight was the night she would try to tell Draco she was pregnant.

* * *

"Ron, could we speak for a second?" I asked peeking into his room as he and Harry were talking and getting dressed for the ball. _"Of course, Mione" _He said I rolled my eyes for I hated that nickname. As we started outside of the burrow he grabbed my hand I sighed realizing what he thought I wanted. He thought we were going for a bit of a snog outback but that wasn't it at all. Once we reached a part of the land that was a good distance from the burrow I gently took my hand from his and sat down. Ron sat beside me and grabbed at my waist pulling me towards him. Rolling my eyes I pulled back "Ron I don't want to snog we've really got to talk". He looked at me disappointment coloring his features _"'Bout what mione?" _He asked trying to grab at my hand again. "About us" I said leaning away from him. "Ron I can't do this anymore" I said looking into his eyes "I love you but not like I'm supposed to. I love you more like a brother" I finished.

His eyes had darkened since I started and had only gotten worse when I finished. _"Who is he?" _He whispered fiercely "Who is who?" I asked confusedly. _"Don't act stupid Hermione it doesn't fit you" _He said standing up and brushing his pants off. "Ron, I honestly haven't a clue what you're going on about" I replied standing myself. His glare turned fierce and his eyes darker then I had ever seen as he opened his mouth and said "The man you love" before I could reply he went on "The man I'm getting kicked in the dust for. THE MAN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Standing there stunned for a second I didn't even know what to say. "I'm going to kill him, Hermione, I'm going to_ kill _him" He said grabbing my wrist hard. "Ron!" I screamed "Let go of me! This is getting out of hand!" Trying and failing to pull my wrist from his grip as I already felt the bruises forming on my skin I kicked and screamed at him. " I didn't cheat on you! And you wont kill him I wont let you!" Realizing my mistake in telling him that I loved someone else came a second _after_ I had finished. _A second too late_. Feeling the slap on my cheek had brought tears to my eyes. Ron, _My Best-friend Ron_, had just slapped me. Looking up at him I saw a hint of regret but mostly sadness mixed in with hatred. "Who is he? WHO IS HE, WHO IS HE!? he said starting to shake me. "RON STOP YOU'RE GOING TO HURT MY BABY!" I screamed with tears running down my face.

Everything froze for what felt like for ever, but could have only really been minutes. "What" he whispered dropping me to the ground. "Baby? You're having a baby" he said backing up a bit away from me. "Yes I am" I whispered fiercely "And before you accuse me of cheating I'm two months along, it happened during the final battle" I said standing back up. "HA so that's where you ran to after Fred died!" He whispered like he was catching onto something "You left my family to go fuck anyone who would have you! Didn't you, you whore!" He screamed in my face.

Just then I saw Harry standing behind Ron looking livid. Coming up to us he pulled Ron away from us and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. "I didn't hear what was going on but I saw him slap you and start shaking you" Harry growled "And then I hear him calling you a whore when I got closer. What the hell! Ron she's been our friend for how many years now?! And your girlfriend for a month in a half and you treat her this way!?" "She's no longer my girlfriend, Harry" Ron stated looking at me with pure hatred "She's pregnant with another mans baby. She cheating on ME!" Harry looked at me with sadness and shock "Is it true, Hermione?" He asked. "Yes and No" but before he could ask questions I held up my hand so he would let me finish, seeing his nod I continued. "I'm pregnant but it happened during the battle of Hogwarts" I said and then added fiercely "NOT while Ron and I were dating!" Harry still looked sad but the shock had faded and in its place was understanding. "Who's the father, Hermione?" He asked reaching for my hand. "I'd rather not say" Before he could ask why not I continued "I'd like to get a chance to tell him first" I finished with a small smile. Ron looked absolutely livid but you could also see the pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ron" I said "I didn't want to hurt you like this but, I knew it had to happen sooner or later" "You're such a bitch" Ron said then started back for the burrow "Oh and pack your bags YOU are no longer welcome at the burrow".

* * *

Crying in Harry's arms I realized I had just lost one of my best friends and more then likely my second family. Harry was whispering comforting words to me, for what felt like hours. When All of a sudden he pulled back and whispered at me to wait a second. As he ran to the burrow, it shocked me a bit so I just stood still, waiting for him to get back.

Standing outside trying to figure out what the hell Harry was doing was frustrating! I felt like I had been here forever! He had been in the burrow for 20 minutes before I finally saw him running back towards me. With my purse that had the extension charm on it, he pulled on my hand and just like that we were appariting away.

We landed in number 12 Grimmauld place with ease. "Harry, what are we doing here?" I asked looking at him confused. He grinned saying "We will be staying here from now on until you can get a flat or, you can just stay here." He finished looking proud of himself. I laughed "Harry, my dress and everything is at the burrow how am I going to get it?" I questioned. He just grinned even wider pulling my dress out of my purse "I've got everything covered Hermione just go ge-." Before he could finish I was running up the stairs with my dress and purse "I'll be down in 20 Harry!" I screamed from the upstairs bathroom. All I heard back was Harry's deep chuckle.

I wasn't going to let Ron get to me! Tonight I was going to be gorgeous, and I was going to tell Draco about our baby. And if Draco didn't want anything to do with it I knew I would always have Harry. Harry was my best-friend and my brother. He would **Always** be there for me, as i was for him.


	3. My Smile

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter!**

* * *

I was walking down the stairs in the grand ball room at Hogwarts. Yes, Hogwarts, That's why it took two months to prepare. While in the muggle world the beating that Hogwarts took during the battle would have required years to finish, in the magic world it only took a couple of months_. _

_Sorry! _Back to where I was, walking down the stairs wasn't the hard part. Walking down the stairs in a floor length, gold, Sequined, strapless dress, with six inch heels on was the hard part. Not to mention everyone was staring at me. It was like the Yule ball all over again, only this time I was older and not only had my mind grown so had my body. I wouldn't say I was beautiful but, I was at least pretty. My six inch heels were clear, giving my legs an even longer look. I also had a black, sequined clutch held in my hand. And by all the stares I was receiving I would say I was at-least pretty.

But they weren't the eyes I was looking for. Those stormy grey eyes with a tinge of blue were the eyes I wanted on me. _Where was he, they said he'd be here. _Disappointment coursed through my veins as I looked around and saw no sight of him anywhere.

When in the back I saw white, blond hair my heart gave an involuntary jump. I tried to calm myself enough to walk over there when I felt a presence behind me.

"God, Hermione everyone's staring" Whispered Harry. "What did you expect oh savoir of the wizarding world" I whispered back smiling. "Well yea but.." he cut himself off blushing. "You do realize we have to make speeches, right?" I questioned. He grimaced but other then that stayed quiet. When I was going to ask Harry if he even had a speech ready, everyone had suddenly gone quiet. Looking up to see what was happening I saw minister Shacklebolt taking the stand.

"Everyone Welcome" He started off "Tonight we are here to celebrate our victory and morn our losses" He paused looking at Harry and I before he continued. "The Golden Trio will be coming up now to give a speech if you would please welcome them!" When he finished all around people were standing and applauding us. Harry took my hand and together we walked up on the stage. _Harry looks like he's about to throw up,_ I mentally thought and then laughed.

"Thank you all" Harry said looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "But I wasn't the only one, nor was Hermione or Ron, the only ones to fight and win this war!" He spoke loudly and clearly so that all could here. "Everyone here and everyone who died fighting for what is right should be up here. Because they are the reason why the wizarding war is over. I may have delivered the final blow to Voldemort but without any of you I wouldn't be standing here." He finished adding a thank you at the end then gestured for me to go.

Before I could deliver a speech, though, there was a huge applause again making it hard to even hear myself think. When after 10 minutes it finally calmed down I took center stage, trying myself not to throw up. Wiping my sweat drenched hands on my dress I started.

"I honestly have no idea what to say" I stated looking out at the crowd with a small smile. "Harry is right though, everyone who helped us should be up here. Everyone who died fighting for what is right should still be here!" I said tears starting to fill my eyes. "But they aren't and that's life isn't it?! Sometimes it just isn't fair at all, but the ones who died will forever be remembered in our hearts, and we shall take them wherever we go" I paused again wiping a tear from my eye. Looking out unto the crowd as I felt a piercing gaze upon me I caught the striking grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. But he wasn't looking at me with hate filled eyes, it was more of a sadness and a bit of confusion, which shocked me. I swallowed before I resumed my speech looking at him and only him.

"Thank you to everyone who protected or tried to protect us. You saved us more then you could ever know. And again thank you to everyone who fought we couldn't have done it without you" I finished backing up to my spot by Harry. I hadn't even known Ron had been sitting beside Harry through out my speech until he stood up to make his speech.

"This is for you, Fred" He whispered then more loudly "Everyone who died we will morn for the rest of our lives. But we shouldn't stop our lives for them instead, we should live for them! They died doing what was right and protecting the ones they love! As you all know I lost my brother and I must say I would never wish that upon anyone, not even my worst enemy." He said with a teary gaze "Thank you for everyone who helped in the battle you were a bloody amazing" He got a few laughs from that but then his face turned serious. "That was my speech but now I would like to talk to you all about an important matter that has happened in my life"

Everyone looked confused I just stood frozen praying to anyone who would listen that he was talking about anything, _anything,_ other then me. But my prayers weren't answered or weren't heard. I couldn't do anything,and obviously neither could Harry,so we just had to watch as my dirty laundry was aired to anyone who would listen.

"Hermione Jean Granger recently broke up with me" He started looking at the shocked crowd "And It's not because of what you're all thinking either! She cheated on me and got pregnant with another mans baby!" He yelled to the crowd who started looking at me with hatred while others looked at me in pity. I hated this! I had been his bestfriend for over seven years and he was doing this to me!? But he wasn't finished yet "So if you fucked her CONGRATS! You've got a whore and a baby now!" he said walking off the stage leaving the ball room and Hogwarts.

The silence is Hogwarts was deafening. Everyone stood frozen in shock but then I heard a voice shouting "WHORE!" then more and more angry voices started in. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't defend myself, All I could do was watch as my life crumbled in front of me. But then I heard a voice I swear in that moment he sounded like an angel.

"**ENOUGH!" **Harry shouted, when the crowd had gotten quiet again he started. "What Ron just said about Hermione is **NOT TRUE! **She did not cheat on him nor would she ever! Yes, she is pregnant but, it happened at the battle of Hogwarts, **BEFORE** she and Ron were together!" He said glaring at the crowd. _Oh Damn he has to know now. _That's what I was thinking as Harry told everyone when it happened. _Draco knew. _He had to know! I looked for him again in the crowd but I didn't see him anymore. _Had he run out during Ron's speech? Or did he leave after he figured it out!? _I couldn't stop the sobs anymore and my body was racked with them. Harry looked back at me before he continued, "I don't know who the father is but I suspect that he has figured it out now. I just want to tell you that Hermione isn't a whore she isn't anything like that at all. Honestly if you know her at all you'd know she wasn't!" he then glared again at everyone and came to me before he stopped and turned around back to the crowd. "You all should be ashamed of yourself! I bet 90% of you in here have had sex! The baby was an accident, so before you all judge you should think of yourself. IT could have easily happened to you!" He finished picking me up and taking me out of the ball room.

"Thank you, Harry" I stated laying my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the carriage to get us back home. "It's nothing, Hermione, I'll always be here for you" he whispered in my ear. Squeezing him tightly I told him he could sat me down.

Right before I stepped into the carriage I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. Turning around I saw Harry looking at me with confusion before I could ask what, he said "Malfoy is running this way, Do I need to get my wand out?" "NO!" I screamed, and we both looked quite shocked but I softened my words before he could say anything. "I meant no don't get your wand out, lets just see what he has to say first" Harry nodded at me and before I could even think I was being swept off my feet into a fierce hug.

"It's mine isn't it?!" Draco asked as he pulled out of the embrace taking my tear covered face into his hands. "Tell me, Granger is it mine!?" He said with force. Before I could say yes or no we was being pulled back a way from me with a wandstuck in his face. "Don't touch her, Malfoy!" Hissed Harry angrily "Harry, I thought we said no wands" I asked. "But he was touching YOU!" He said back. Before we could blink Harry's wand was out of his hand and in the hands of Narcissa Malfoy. We all looked shocked, including Draco. "When did you get here?!" Asked Harry "When you stuck your wand in my sons face, !" She said in a hiss but I saw her eyes soften when she looked at me " I would like to thank you for locking my son in that classroom during the battle" She said with a smile. To say I was shocked would be an understatement but it wasn't just me it was Harry also, Draco just looked putt out. "If you wouldn't have done that my Draco would have been killed" She said with tears in her eyes. We must have looked confused because she finished "Voldemort…"_i was shocked she said his name _"…Wanted my son! He sent some of his death eaters after him, he decided he didn't need him anymore because he was a failure anyway. So if it wasn't for you, my son would be dead"

Harry turned to me with a laugh "You locked him in a room? I know he gets on your nerves but you LOCKED HIM IN A ROOM" he started busting out laughing. Narcissa and Draco both looked furious by the time he finished so with a nervous smile I corrected Harry. "I put Draco in the room to protect him" At Harry and Draco's shocked looked I continued looking at Narcissa. "I had no idea Voldemort was looking for him but, I had to protect him as he did the same for me" Draco and Narcissa were smiling slightly and Harry still looked shocked and a little putt out but before I could say anything else Draco came past Harry and grabbed my bruised wrist.

"OUCH!" I screamed ripping my hand away. Harry again looked furious but Draco and Narcissa looked confused "What's wrong, Mya" I didn't even have time to think of the nickname before Harry went to punch him. Before Harry could get to him though I stepped in front of Draco blocking the punch. "Hermione WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry asked fiercely "It wasn't Draco's fault Harry!" I said back. "Why did you say ouch then!?" "Because he touched my wrist where Ron hurt me" Harry looked understanding but Draco looked down right furious before we could say anything Narcissa stepped in. " maybe we should give them some time alone" Before he could refuse I cut in "Yes, Harry, give us about twenty minutes okay?" Harry looked like he might refuse but seeing the seriousness in my eyes he left toward Hogwarts with Narcissa at his side.

"What happened" Draco asked fiercely, when he saw they were out of sight, before I could answer he continued. "And don't lie! What did that Weasel do to you!" I grabbed my wand from my thigh holder and whispered a spell to remove my glamour charm. When Draco saw the bruises on my wrist he hissed but when he looked up at the big hand print on my face his eyes darkened. "He did this to you!?" He questioned darkly, I nodded my head and he hissed even more. "Draco, It's not a big deal" I started but before I could get the rest of my sentence out Draco yelled "NOT A BIG DEAL!? HE HURT YOU, HE LAID HIS HANDS ON WHAT IS MINE AND HE WILL PAY!" It took me a second to process his words but when I did I couldn't help myself "YOURS?! _yours?!. _When the HELL did I become yours!?" "You've always been mine you just didn't know it" he said like this was an everyday conversation. "DRACO MALFOY I AM NOT YOURS! I AM MY OWN PERSON YOU POSSESSIVE GIT!" I screamed.

On the inside it kinda felt nice to be wanted by someone so much.._but don't tell him I said that! _"Okay I wont call you mine anymore" He said but I heard him whisper under his breath "Even though you are" But I chose to ignore it stating "Ron did this, this morning when I told him I didn't love him and was pregnant with someone else's baby" I whispered only loud enough so he could hear. "Can I hurt him?" If he didn't look so serious I would have laughed. "No Draco, He'll just use that as a way to some how get you put in Azkaban!" I said fiercely. He pouted a bit but realized I was right before he once again pulled me into his arms. _Draco's being sweet again… I honestly don't understand it but HEY I must say I lov—err like it!_

"So you're pregnant" he whispered in my ear softly. "Yes" I replied tightening my arms around him. "Is it mine?" he asked hesitantly "Yes" I whispered again. Pulling back from me Draco looked into my eyes, seeing I was being honest he smiled. He smiled that smile that was so beautiful and only for me. The smile that I would agree to do anything to get to see it again.

He smiled _My smile._


	4. That's When I Knew

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV ;)**

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are amazing! :)**

_**recap**__._

_So you're pregnant" he whispered in my ear softly. "Yes" I replied tightening my arms around him. "Is it mine?" he asked hesitantly "Yes" I whispered again. Pulling back from me Draco looked into my eyes, seeing I was being honest he smiled. He smiled that smile that was so beautiful and only for me. The smile that I would agree to do anything to get to see it again._

_He smiled My smile._

* * *

"I'm going to be a father!" Draco stated looked shocked yet happy.

"Yes you are, but if you don't want to have anything to do with our child I'll understand." I whispered stepping a few steps back. Draco stared at me for awhile like he was thinking of how to put what he was going to tell me and when he finally spoke I again had tears in my eyes.

"Mya, I would never leave my child. I would never leave you to do this on your own!" he said with determination "This baby is _ours, _yours and mine, and I would never leave it!" He finished grabbing my hand.

"I honestly don't understand Draco" I started looking at him confusedly yet happy that he wanted to stay. "Just a few months ago you hated me! You hated and called me names for years! Why all of a sudden do you care about me & now our baby!? You do realize the baby wont be a pureblood anymore right?! Because I'm a mudblood!" I said growing louder and louder by the end. Draco placed his hand over my mouth after I screamed out exactly what I was, exactly what he told me for years I was. He looked guilty and sad, oh the pain you could see in his eyes was something I would never want to see again. and then Draco told me his story.

He told me how when he was younger all he wanted to be was exactly like his father. How his father would do anything and everything for him. How he was spoiled,he got anything he wanted. Then when he turned ten his father started telling him about Purebloods, Halfbloods, Blood Traitors, and Mudbloods. He told him how Draco was the purest of the pure and anything below him was worth nothing and he should treat them as such. Draco believed everything his father told him because it was his father! And every little boy wants to grow up to be like their father! When he was sent to Hogwarts he told me that he did hate me… but I confused him also. Because mudbloods were supposed to be nothing right? Yet here I was top of my class and friends with the boy who lived to boot! I also had proper manners. He was even more confused about that stating "If you were worth nothing then why would you act with manners, treat everyone with kindness, and yet you still had the haughty I'm better than you look!" Then in third year I hit him. I hit _him, A Malfoy. _I wasn't even supposed to touch him and yet I had broken his nose. He said he started looking at me with interest then. He still didn't like me but he also didn't hate me. That's why right before fourth year he gave me that warning… Well atleast he says it was a warning…He told me he had gotten this unwanted feeling of me having to be safe. He didn't understand it why would I be giving him such feelings? He got more and more curious of me as the months went by. He told me he knew he liked me when I came to the Yule ball on the arm of one Viktor Krum.

"I've never hated someone so much in my life" He stated with a smile at me. He also told me that when the year was ending he noticed that his father changed. He no longer would talk, help, or just be there for Draco. He was no longer a father to him just someone that lived in the same house. Then one night Draco was walking to the kitchen when he saw a lot of people with black cloaks and masks sitting in his dining room. That was when his father told him that he would be one of them some day and he took Draco on his first 'field trip'.

"I saw so many muggles and mud—err muggleborns tortured, raped and killed it made me sick!" He told me how his father took him on five more before he finally had the guts to tell him he didn't want to go anymore. His father then tortured him and looked through his mind. "He taunted me about how I was infatuated with a mudblood and how she would die". Draco said "He told me if I ever got close to you he would rape you in front of me then give you to the rest of his pals" That's why he was mean to me in fifth year and why he was on the inquisitorial squad so he would have a reason to watch me. He told my that was also the year he decided he didn't ever want to be like his father if it meant doing the things he did. He told me sixth year was a blur to him all he could remember was he had to keep his Mother safe. Voldemort told him he would kill her if he didn't do his "Duty"

"My mother was the only person I had every really loved I couldn't let _that thing _take her from me" he said fiercely. But then he stated something that shocked and awed me. Something I had no idea what I would say back. He told me..

"I was worrying about you the entire time you were on your quest. I was also worrying about myself and my mother because Voldemort was living in our house! But you were top priority on my mind, Which again shocked me" he said with a hint of a smile. I thought that was all, I mean come on that shocked me too! I was speechless! He worried about me the entire time! Oh but then he dropped the big bombshell

"It wasn't until you were taking to the manor and tortured by my aunt that I knew" _Knew what?! _I was thinking. He just sat there for awhile looking at me confused face before he again started.

"I told my mother I was going to get you out of there no matter what it took. She reminded me that Aunt Bella would have no problem killing you in front of me then killing me so I would be no help to anybody. Sitting, watching you screaming in pain and I could do NOTHING about it, it killed me! I wanted to get you out of there so bad but my mother was right and I knew she was." He again paused before he spoke in a whisper in which I barely heard

"That was when I knew I was in love with you. I hated seeing you in pain, I would rather have put myself in your place! Me, Draco Malfoy, wanting to put someone else's life before his! Besides my mother, you were the only person I would do that for. and yeah I knew it then and I still feel it now…"

_"I love you"_

"But don't worry you don't have to say it back yet!" He quickly cut in "But I'm just telling you now I _will_ make you fall in love with me" I know my mouth was hanging wide open I mean I could feel it! Draco Malfoy just said he loved me! _Draco Malfoy just said he loved ME!_

Of course I didn't think I loved him… maybe I did I wasn't sure yet. But I wasn't going to tell him that!

I would like to see just how he was going to **make **me fall in love with him!


	5. Not Yet But Maybe Soon

**I do not own Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV **

**BTW I'M SO SORRY I Didn't get to update yesterday! I got really busy with work & Life blaa SO I should be putting up another chapter later today if I have time! *Crosses fingers***

* * *

_**recap**__._

_"But don't worry you don't have to say it back yet!" He quickly cut in "But I'm just telling you now I will make you fall in love with me" I know my mouth was hanging wide open I mean I could feel it! Draco Malfoy just said he loved me! Draco Malfoy just said he loved ME! Of course I don't think I loved him yet… maybe I did I wasn't sure yet. But I wasn't going to tell him that! I would like to see just how he was going to __**make **__me fall in love with him!_

* * *

Before I could say anything Harry was on his way to get me.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Hermione" He said sincerely with a blush.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused. It hadn't been that long had it?

"It's been a hour!" Harry said looking shocked I didn't realize.

"Oh I'm sorry I just got caught up… What took you so long?" I asked shocked I had been out here with Draco that long.

"Oh got caught up with Ginny.. She's on your side you know." He said with a smile. That made me feel good, atleast one of the Weasley's believed me!

"That's nice" I said with a smile I got up ready to leave when Draco pulled me back by my wrist (the one that wasn't hurt)

"Err—Hermione I was wondering if you could come to the manor sometime soon so that maybe Err—we could try to like date…Maybe?" He said looking unsure of himself.. Yes Draco Malfoy was looking unsure of himself!

"Yes" I Said then remembered "As long as we are NO where NEAR the room your aunt tortured me in!" I said fiercely.

"Of course not!" Draco said "We actually demolished that room and built another in it's place" Draco finished with a smile. That made me feel so much better with a nod I turned around to go to Harry and leave.

"I'll owl you when!" Draco stated at my retreating back.

"Alright, Bye!" I replied.

Walking to the carriages for a second time that night Harry and I boarded without a hitch. It was only then that I realized we hadn't talked at all since I had agreed to a date with Draco. Looking up at Harry I noticed he had an expression mixed with sadness, anger, and confusion. "Harry, What's wrong?" I asked cautiously. Coming out of his trance He looked into my eyes replying "How in the world did you end up sleeping with MALFOY of all people?" He asked fiercely. "Well it's a long story,Harry, one I don't feel like getting into tonight. I'd rather just snuggle in my bed with a good book right about now" I said seeing the carriage had arrived at Grimmauld. Before Harry could say anything else I opened the front door and went straight to my room.

* * *

The next morning I smelled eggs and bacon.. Yum it smelled so go—OH NO!

I ran to the bathroom feeling yesterdays dinner in my throat.

After throwing up I went downstairs with my hand over my nose. Harry and Ginny were both in the kitchen, talking and making breakfast.

"Morning Harry, Ginny" I say to the two with my hand over my mouth and nose.

"Why do you have your hand over your mouth Hermione?" Asked Harry but before I could say anything Ginny cut in

"She probably has morning sickness Harry.. Geeze"

"Well sorry I've never been with a pregnant woman before!" He said with a smile. All I could do was watch as they play fought about what Harry should and shouldn't know. I smiled a small smile wishing I had someone like that when I heard a tapping sound on the window I went to get it realizing the couple hadn't even heard it. Opening the letter that was addressed to me it read.

_Mya,_

_I Know this is short timing but,well mother would love to have you over for dinner tonight if at all possible.. And I of course would like to see you too. If so please send a reply back with Hazel she will wait for a reply either way._

_All my love, _

_Draco_

I looked up at his black owl that had the most beautiful hazel eyes, realizing where she got her name from I smiled. Writing a quick reply of

_Draco, _

_I would love too. What time should I arrive?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Making my way back to the kitchen to await his reply I sat down and tried to tuck in to breakfast. After two bites of bacon I was back in the bathroom throwing it up. _Ugh this is the worst part!_ I thought placing my hand on my stomach and rubbing in circles I said

"Baby aren't you hungry? Don't you think mummy should be able to eat so you can have something to?" I asked feeling funny for talking to my stomach.. Hearing a small laugh I looked up to see Harry and Ginny standing there with smiles.

"You do know that your only a few months along and the baby most likely can't hear you yet right?" Said Harry before I could answer,again, Ginny said

"I think it's cute! She's already trying to develop a relationship with her baby Harry!" She said with a huge smile looking at me then said "Hermione, there's a letter waiting for you in the living room.. I sat it on the table" She added as I was already walking towards the living room. finding the letter I sat down on the couch with a small smile rereading my letter again

_Beautiful,_

_Dinner will be served at six so please arrive around five thirty. I'll be able to show you the library then and maybe my room;)_

_Told you, you were mine._

_Draco_

Running up to my room I went to my closet (Which I had put all my clothes in after I got ready for the ball yesterday) Grabbing my satin, Emerald green, dress. I knew I still had hours but I wanted to get everything ready! running back to my closet I grabbed a pair of silver peep toe heels and a silver clutch. (Hey if I was going to a dinner with two slytherins I was going to wear there colors! Plus I figured it would turn Draco on) Placing everything on the bed I went and took a shower.

Closing my eyes as the relaxing spray hit my head I thought about tonight and how it might change everything for me and this baby.. Maybe it would have a mummy and daddy in a relationship.. Maybe even a married mummy and daddy.._WAIT, geeze Granger don't think like that! You're not even sure if you love him yet! SLOW DOWN!_ I screamed at myself inside my head. Grabbing the shampoo bottle I lathered my hair with the sweet send of vanilla, when I was done with that I grabbed my Strawberry, Vanilla body was and washed myself. (if you couldn't tell I LOVE vanilla) When I was done with my shower I realized it was only ten so I slipped on a strapless, emerald green lace bra with a small diamond laying between my breast and a matching thong. Grabbing my robe I slipped it on grabbing a book from my desk I laid in my bed

_I'm not yours yet Draco.. But I just might be soon._

I thought before I starting reading 'Pride and Prejudice' and thinking about what would happen before and after our dinner.


	6. He Knows

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV **

**Thanks again for the reviews I LOVE you All!**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_I'm not yours yet Draco.. But I just might be soon. _

* * *

It was now four o'clock so I jumped off my bed and ran into the bathroom.

For my make up I put on Smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a light red lipstick. I then curled my hair into ringlets,framing my face. Once I made sure there was no frizz anywhere I ran to my room and slipped my dress on. My dress had one strap, small (fake) diamonds incrusted all over the bust then it went out into a full skirt that ended right above my knees. Once I was done with my dress I grabbed my heels and clutch and went down stairs,realizing it was now five o'clock.

Once I got down stairs I heard fierce whispers, confused I followed them ending up in the living room. Seeing Ron with Harry and Ginny I froze. _Oh God what is he doing here! _Sensing me, Harry looked up.

"Hermione…" He said awkwardly.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to sound strong.

"None of your business!" Ron said fiercely

"Actually it is her business!" Ginny screamed fiercely back. Harry and Ginny were looking at me with expressions of sorrow and that frightened me even more.

"What's going on" I asked again. Ron glared at me then began moving towards me but before he could get to me Harry had side stepped him and put himself in front of me.

"So you're still protecting her" Ron yelled "Even after you found out her baby was death eater scum!" _WAIT, HOW DID HE KNOW!? _I screamed inside my mind. Looking up I saw a guilty looking Ginny.

"You told **him!**" I said fiercely with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean too!" She said back "I was telling mum trying to get her on our side! But Ron over heard." She finished guiltily.

"I see" I said _I honestly had no idea what to say! What does one say too that?_

"She honestly didn't, Hermione, I was with her" Harry said turning back to me.

_That was a mistake.._ As soon as he did Ron took the opportunity to strike. Stunning Harry and Ginny then coming towards me. "RON!" I screamed grabbing my own wand and pointing it at him. "This isn't you! What happened to you?" I finished softly. His eyes softened if only for a moment before they went dark again.

"I lost my brother, 'Mione" he started seeing me cringe at the nickname only made him smile. "And then I lost _my girl _to death eater scum! That baby should be mine! But it's okay 'Mione" He said. Feeling lost and confused I asked him what he was talking about.. What was okay? and his reply scared me more then anything in the world had ever scared me.

"We can get rid of this baby" He started looking proud of himself "I know a curse to kill the baby and then we can get back together and make a baby of our own!" He finished with a huge smile.

"Ron" I started trying to keep calm "I want this baby" I stated fiercely "I love you but only like a brother, I could never give myself to you like that" I finished. _That was the wrong thing to say! _Shocking me, so much that I forgot my wand, Ron grabbed me and shoved me into the couch.

"Hermione, We were meant to be together! You'll realize that once we get this baby made" He stated with a smile. "We will have a wonderful family, you wont even have to work!" He stated.. _Geeze did he not know me at all? _Trying to distract him I went along with it.

"That sounds wonderful" I stated with a fake smile. _He bought it_ I thought when he smiled back and stated.

"I knew you would see it like it did! I'm so happy whatever curse he put on you has worn off." He said with a relieved smile. He took his wand and pointed it at my stomach. When he was about to whisper the spell I attacked. Kneeing him in the crotch I pushed him off the couch. Running towards the floo all I could think of was _Draco.. He can help, I need Draco! _Right before I reached the floo though Ron had grabbed me by my feet.

I smacked my head on the mantel on the way down and knew I was bleeding,since I had blood running down my head into my eyes.. I was super dizzy but knew in order to save myself and the life of my baby I had to get away from this monster who used to be my bestfriend. I kicked and clawed as much as I could (When I fell my wand was knocked out of my hand and landed beside where Harry and Ginny where) Finally I had kicked him in the nose, When he took the time to back away, grab his nose, and scream I backed myself up into the floo. Grabbing some powder I yelled out Malfoy Manor.

When I got to Malfoy Manor I landed face down. Grabbing my sore head and stomach I cried out hoping _praying _anyone would hear. When I heard a small

"Oh my goodness" I knew I was saved. With a sigh of relief I closed my eyes

"DRACO!" The person screamed. "CALL A HEALER, DRACO!" I knew that voice I thought.. With a sigh I remembered Narcissa. Opening my eyes back up I saw Draco rushing down the stairs

"I called the healer, Mum, What's wrong" He said checking her over. Narcissa just closed her eyes and pointed at me. When Draco's eyes landing on me they became wide with shock, then concern with a hint of darkness. Rushing to me Draco lifted me in his arms. He carried me into what I supposed is his room. It was confirmed when I heard him mumble under his breath

"This was definitely not the way I wanted you in my room."

"Draco, Baby." I mumbled. He looked up startled and a little confused

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Make sure the baby's alright!" I whisper yelled. He nodded now looking scared but he still had that darkness in his eyes. When the healer got into the room he told Draco he needed to leave I asked if I could have a word with him before he left and the healer nodded his consent.

"Draco, you need to go to Grimmauld place!" I said urgently "Harry and Ginny were stunned and you need to make sure they are okay!" I finished out of breath

"I will, but first I want to know who did this to you" He said, his grey eyes turning black.

"Ron, It was Ron" I said tears spilling from my eyes. I heard him growl then a loud crash go through the room. Startled I jumped causing Draco to look at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He said in a whisper "I just can't believe he did this" He finished. Looking around I noticed he threw something that was made of glass. I had no idea what it was now, as it was in many pieces on the floor.

Assuring Draco I would call him as soon as the test were done he left for Grimmauld. Hopefully Ron wasn't there. I honestly didn't care about him anymore but if he was, Draco would more then likely kill him and I don't want my baby to be fatherless!

The Healer walked around the room muttering spells on me. It was taking so long I inwardly started to panic. _Was the baby alright!? Was this my punishment for having sex before marriage? Was this my punishment for leaving Ron. _

When she finally looked up with a sad smile on her face I had come to a conclusion already. _If this baby was gone then I would be also. I knew I had Draco and we could make another baby, but I didn't want to have another baby I wanted this baby and no one could replace it!_

"Mrs. Malfoy …" I didn't bother correcting her as I just wanted to hear the news of my baby. "… You have a concussion, a broken ankle, and the babies are…."


	7. BABIES!

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV **

**I know I left you hanging ;) ****sorry not sorry ****Love you guys!**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_"Mrs. Malfoy…" I didn't bother correcting her as I just wanted to hear the news of my baby. "… You have a concussion, a broken ankle, and the babies are…."_

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy did you hear me?" The healer asked. I shook my head no feeling sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried I must have missed it" I told her.

"Yes well, as I said before, you have a concussion and a broken ankle" She paused here making sure I was paying attention then continued "your babies had protection from the fall because of your uterus. Not only were they surrounded by fluid, but also by muscle and tissue. That being said they are just fine" She finished with a small smile

I was so excited my babies were fine!_ they were fine. Wait! _"**BABIES?!" **I yelled out shocked. The healer looked confused before she smiled and tried to calm me down.

"Yes, Your having twins. Thanks to magical means we could tell and we could also tell what you're having if you want to know.." She finished. I was shocked, I was having twins! What would Draco think? Oh God, could I do this? Could I raise twins, being barely 19 when they come?! "Healer…Err.."

"Roman, my last name is Roman" She said with a smile again.

"Yes thank you, Healer Roman would you mind getting Narcissa for me?" I asked. She nodded and left the room in search of Narcissa!

_Wait..SHE CALLED ME MRS. MALFOY!_ Huh.. I hadn't even noticed it, it sounded so natural. _NO YOU ARE NOT GOING THERE! You like Draco that is it! I mean it's not like your having his babies or anything!..._

_WAIT!... _**Damn! **_I'm in big trouble…_

Before I had time to think of anything else Narcissa walked into the room.

"How are you dear?" She asked with a small smile. It was nice, I could tell she was concerned about me. _Me a mudblood. _

"I have a concussion and a broken ankle. But she gave me some potion that will heal my ankle by tomorrow!" I stated with a smile.

"Well that's good!" She stated with a huge smile, then turned serious again and asked. "How's the little one, dear?"

"They are fine. Healer Roman said that there is nothing wrong at all!" I said with a relieved smile.

"Oh! That's wonderful, dear! I'm so happy!" Narcissa said and then paused. "Wait did you say they?"

"Yes, we're having twins!" I said kind of excited but mostly scared.

"That's amazing! Oh don't be scared, dear, you'll be a wonderful mum!" She said as if sensing how I was feeling.

"How di…" I didn't even get to finish before she cut in

"I was in your shoes once, I know exactly how you feel" She said. She started walking towards the door before she looked back and told me

"Draco just got here. I will go get him and tell him your ready to see him, alright?" She asked but before I could answer she was out the door.

Narcissa's words made me feel a bit better. I mean she did have Draco so she must have known how I felt. And I could always ask her for advice if I needed any.

I've never told anyone this but after the battle I went to find my parents and right them. When I found them and fixed them they were angry. They said they were staying in Australia and as far as they were concerned, didn't have a daughter. I tried to explain I did it to protect them but they didn't want to listen. They kicked me out and told me that if they ever wanted to see me again they'd send a letter. It hurt like hell, but in a way I guess I understood.. Even though I just wanted to keep them safe.

Before I could think about my parents more, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said. Draco walked in looking exhausted I felt bad. "Draco, what happened?" I asked.

"When I got there the Weasel was still there" He said, disgust evident in his voice. "We had a bit of a fight before he apparated! I was so close Mya! I could have had him put in Azkaban!" He finished looking frustrated.

"I'm just glad you didn't kill him, our babies are going to need a father." I hinted.

"Yes I know! I was thinking about you and the baby the entire time!" He said obviously not getting babies.. So I tried again

"How are Harry and Ginny? Do you think they'd like to know the _babies _are fine?"

"Yeah they are okay, Pissed off but okay. I'll just go and get them and you can tell us all about the babies and how you are, okay?" He asked, walking towards the door. I sighed in frustration I mean I knew he was obviously tired but I gave him hints! and BIG hints I mean I said BABIES twice!

As he shut the door I looked down at my stomach "Your daddy's stupid" I said with a roll of my eyes. Before I could say anything else though, the door slammed open

"WAIT! Did you say BABIES?!" Ahh looks like someone finally got it…

"Took you long enough!" I replied with a grin. "Yes, Babies as in plural. We are having TWINS!" I said feeling more excited now that Draco was here with me. He looked shocked and then faint. I was terrified he would pass out of me, so I told him to sit down on the bed with me.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" He kept repeating over and over. When he finally snapped out of it he looked at me with a smile. "Twins?" He asked looking excited and a bit frightened. I wondered if this was how I looked to Narcissa, before I relplied. "Yes, twins." Draco grabbed me and hugged me tight!

"Oh Mya, do you know what they are? Oh we've got to get a nursery prepared.. Colors? What colors should we use? Oh we need toys! Lots and lots of baby toys, and clothes!. Only the best for my kids! Names we need names! Mya, why are you looking at me like that!? Stop it I'm serious! We only have a few months to do all this! Oh we aren't going to have—"

Finally I stopped his rant with a small kiss on the lips. I'm sorry! He was just talking to much!

"Draco, I don't know what we are having yet, I thought I'd wait for you. We have plenty of time for the other stuff. How about the day after tomorrow we go shopping?" I asked after I had pulled back from the kiss. With a smile I felt him relax.

"Only if you feel up to it" He said seriously. "I'm going to get Healer Roman to see what we are having and I'll invite Potter and Little—err Ginny in" He finished at my glare.

As Draco walked out I smiled to myself. Yes he was going to be a great Dad, and he was totally going to spoil our kids. _I'll have to watch him closely… _I thought to myself grinning.

Looking down at my stomach, again—_What I loved talking to my babies!—_I slowly rubbed circles back and forth as I whispered "Mummy and daddy will take good care of you both. I already love you and I'm sure your daddy does too. No matter if your boys, girls, or one of each I'll love you no matter what!" I finished with a bit of tears in my eyes.

It had just hit me hard I was going to have twins! I wasn't even married! I knew I had support from Harry, Ginny, Narcissa, and obviously Draco but it still felt weird. When I was younger I imagined myself married when I was pregnant.. But life loves throwing things we don't expect at us, doesn't it. Closing my eyes and resting a bit I waited for Draco to get back.

I didn't have to wait long, as I was about to fall asleep, the door opened and in came everyone.

Ginny and Narcissa looked excited, Harry looked like he was still a bit mad but also had brotherly love shining in his eyes, Draco, well Draco looked down right excited. I swear he's like a kid in a candy store!

As the healer started to run some test everyone sat down. Draco came to sit on his bed and grab my hand. It was sweet and I smiled up at him in thanks. He knew I was nervous and I knew he was too. So we supported each other. Closing my eyes I waiting until the healer was done.

"Mrs. Malfoy.." It shocked everybody when not only did Narcissa answer but I did also. "I meant the pregnant one.." The healer stated. Before anyone could say I wasn't a Malfoy I cut in.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to find out what your having?" She asked with a smile. I froze momentarily, I mean this was a BIG moment. I was going to find out the sex of my babies. These people who I would raise! My kids..Looking at Draco I realized, No not my kids, our kids. Smiling again I turned to the healer and nodded.

"Alright, You are having…"


	8. Baby Names

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV **

**I know I left you hanging again Lol ;) ****sorry not sorry ****Love you guys!**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_"Are you ready to find out what your having?" She asked with a smile. I froze momentarily, I mean this was a BIG moment. I was going to find out the sex of my babies. These people who I would raise! My kids..Looking at Draco I realized, No not my kids, our kids. Smiling again I turned to the healer and nodded._

* * *

"Alright, You are having boy and a girl" Healer Roman said with a smile. Everyone was silent for a second before Ginny and Narcissa squealed and hugged me. _I was having a little boy and a little girl! One of each yay! _Harry also came up and gave me a hug before he, Ginny, and Narcissa left the room with Healer Roman.

I was getting nervous because Draco hadn't said anything.. _Did he change his mind in wanting these babies? _Before I had anymore thoughts he pulled me into an intense kiss. A kiss you could feel all the way to your toes. When I felt him nip at my bottom lip to open up I granted him access immediately. Our tongues started dueling just like the last time we did this. When he started to trail kisses down my neck, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn." I heard Draco whisper and I giggled a bit before telling whoever it was to come in.

"Dinner will be ready shortly if your still up to stay with us" Said Narcissa with a motherly smile.

"I'd love to stay, Narcissa." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Shall I make a room for you to stay the night here, also?" She asked and before I could reply with a no Draco cut in

"Yes, I think you should stay the night. What if the Weasel comes back and tries to get you" Oh I see he's trying to convince me to stay here using Ron.. _Sneaky little ferret! _

"Well I guess, if it's alright!" I said feeling shy.

"Of course it's alright dear! I'll have one of our House Elves get the guest suite ready. And don't worry dear they're paid." She added with a twinkle in her eye leaving the room.

Turning to Draco I asked "How did she know about S.P.E.W. I never told anyone outside of school besides the Order." He smiled at me for a while then replied

"I might have come home one day complaining about you and how you had the idea to help house elves in slavery, I thought it was a good idea but I couldn't tell my father that! My mother though wasn't convinced I was complaining to complain, she thought I was complaining because I didn't think of the idea first, because she knew I liked Dobby." He said with a blush. I thought it was adorable and told him so, which caused him to blush even more. I quickly gave him a small peck on the lips then went to his bathroom. (which was connected to his room)

When I got into the bathroom I almost fell over. It was HUGE! It was bigger then the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. His tub was the size of a large swimming pool and he had a shower off to the side that was as big as a queen sized bed. Laughing to myself at how big everything was I walked to the full body mirror and tried to fix my make-up the best I could. _Hey even though Draco saw me bleeding out of my head I still wanted to look nice for hi—err dinner! _When I was done I quickly smoothed my dress down making sure there were no rips in it. Finding none I sighed in relief and headed back to his room.

"In all this mess, I never got to tell you how gorgeous you look tonight" He said once I entered his room. I blushed replying with a small thank you before I grabbed his hand.

We slipped out of his room and headed for the dinning room to meet Narcissa for dinner.

Once we got there I was again shocked by the massive size, but what shocked me even more was that Harry and Ginny were at the table!

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked.

"Did you not want us here?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, It's not that! I just thought you would have left already." I replied with a small smile.

"No, we wanted to see what my Goddaughters name would be" She replied back with a cheeky smile.

"Ginny! I'm only a couple months pregnant!" I said blushing.

"Yes, well she still needs a name!" She replied. Before I could say anything else Narcissa asked me a question.

"Are you going to use constellation names like the Black family?"

Well it was tradition so I nodded and looked at Draco

"That would be alright, right?" I asked him unsure if he wanted to or not. he smiled his beautiful smile at me before he kissed my cheek and said

"Thank you for allowing us to follow tradition" I blushed even more and pecked him back before I went to sit down.

When I got to the chair however Draco was already there pulling it out for me.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"See Harry! Why can't you ever do that for me!" Ginny said teasingly but had a little bit of seriousness in her tone. Harry just blushed bright red before stammering out a reply that he would try harder. All of us girls giggled and even Draco cracked a laugh at Harry's stammering.

Before conversation could go further five house elves brought out our dinner, it looked delicious. We were having Mushroom soup smothered chicken breasts, Mashed Potatoes, and baby carrots. Once Narcissa started eating, we all tucked in to dinner. It was defiantly as good as it looked, if not better.

Once we were all finished with dinner, the house elves cleaned up a bit, then brought out dessert. We had a delicious three-layer parsnip cake with cream cheese frosting. from there everyone was throwing out baby names.

"What about Orion?" Asked Harry

"Oh that's good, and for the girl Cassiopeia!" Added Ginny.

"That's beautiful, but maybe, Aries for the girl and Crux for the boy!" Said Narcissa.

"I actually like the names Leo and Lyra myself" said Draco looking at me for approval. I smiled and said

"How about Draco you come up with the boy's name and I'll come up with the girl's and tomorrow we'll tell each other and if we like them then our family?" I asked already knowing what I wanted to name my little girl… _With or without his permission just don't tell him that!;) _Everyone nodded in approval before Harry stated

"Alright, Ginny, Hermione I think it's time to go" He said and started walking towards the fireplace Ginny's hand in his.

"Actually, I'm staying here tonight" I said with a timid smile.

"Oh! Are you sure? Ron probably wont come back tonight." Harry said looking worried.

"Oh, Harry she's not a baby and besides they've already made a baby what's the worst that could happen!"

"**GINNY!**" Harry and I shouted at the same time.

"What?! It's true!"

Blushing I gave Harry and Ginny a hug bye and then they thanked Narcissa for the wonderful meal.

Once they were gone I turned around to see a smiling Draco and Narcissa.

"It's around 8 o'clock, dear, I think I'm going to get me a good book and relax in the tub before heading to bed." Said Narcissa giving us each a kiss on the head. "Draco can show you, your room" she finished, walking towards what I guess was her room.

When she was out of sight Draco took my hand and started leading me towards his room.

"Err Draco, this is the way to _your_ room not _mine_" I said confusedly.

"I know, Mya, but like Ginny said 'We've already made a baby' so why not just stay with me tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well—uhh—err OK" I squeaked out in a high pitched tone. He just laughed and opened his door. Leading me towards his bed he sat me down.

"Draco, I don't have anything to wear to bed" I whispered

"Good by the time you're asleep, hopefully you wont be wearing anything" He replied with that cocky smirk again. _I hate that smirk and I hate how it turns me on GRRR stupid ferret! _Before I had time to reprimand him for talking in such a way, he was kissing me again. _Ugh he knows I can't say anything when he kisses me like this! Oh god _

Draco was placing kisses on my neck and unzipping my zipper before long. "DRACO!" I moaned out when he bit the side of my neck. "Oh God you feel so good" I stated pulling off his shirt. He replied with a smirk pulling my dress and shoes the rest of the way off.

"God, You're beautiful" He stated with lust. "And look my little Gryffindor is wearing Slytherin colors" He said with a huge grin.

"Only for you, Draco" I moaned out as he nipped at my breast.

Draco unclipped my bra and threw it across his room before latching himself back onto my breast.

"Oh God, Oh God" I kept saying over and over. Finally after a lot of squirming he took my thong off. When Draco stuck his fingers in my pussy I moaned out even more.

"My little princess is wet for me" Draco moaned out with lust.

"Oh, God, yes!" I screamed as he pumped his finger in and out. Before long I was on the brink of a massive orgasm when I felt him pull out. Moaning in loss I heard Draco laugh. Looking up at him with what I hoped to be a glare, I watched as he stuck his fingers that were in my pussy, into his mouth. I couldn't watch this any longer! Jumping up I attacked his pants and boxers When I finally got them off I pushed him onto the bed and dropped close to his cock. Oh God he was huge. I barely remember our first time being as it was in the middle of a battle but this was the part I remembered the most.

Grabbing his cock I placed it in my mouth, slowly licking from base to tip. Hearing him moan my name out gave me even more courage as I finally took him into my mouth completely. His hands found my hair as I slowly pumped him in and out, in and out. I started sucking as hard as I could until I felt him about to cum and then I pulled out and sat up.

"MYA! What the hell?!" Draco asked looking pissed.

"Pay back's a bitch" I replied before I sat my body down on his lap so that my pussy was close to his cock. Moaning at the feeling of his cock hitting my clit I lifted myself up before grabbing his cock.

Slipping myself inside was like coming back to heaven. It felt amazing!

"Oh God ,Mya, MOVE" Draco half screamed, half sobbed out. Coming back to myself, I started bouncing up and down on him. I could feel him hitting me in places I'd never felt before! His cock was so big it was hitting my G-spot ever pump.

"Oh, Draco!" I moaned out loudly, going faster and faster. Rotating my hips a bit and then slamming back down on him hard got him to cry out even more so I did it again and again until I was about to come undone.

"I'm close, baby are you?" Draco asked making sure I would cum before him.

"Yes, Draco, Yes!" I screamed, slamming down hard again.

"Oh God, oh God, YES YES YES!" I screamed going into my orgasm. With a few more pumps Draco was cuming in me as well screaming out

"YES, BABY! HERMIONE!"

Once he pulled out of me I fell into place beside him. He grabbed me and pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest. I heard him sigh before he said.

"I love you, Granger, and you _will_ become a Malfoy" With a smile he fell asleep

_"I love you too Draco" I whispered to no one._


	9. This Is For Us

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! HG POV **

**Alright guys! I've already got the name for the girl BUT I have two names for the boy! Which name should I name Draco and Hermione's son Scorpius or Leo?**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_"I love you, Granger, and you will become a Malfoy" With a smile he fell asleep_

_"I love you too Draco" I whispered to no one._

* * *

When I woke up the sun was shining but just barely. Grabbing my wand I checked the time, it was just after 5:00 A.M. Realizing I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, I got up to take a quick bath. As soon as I stood though, I felt it. Running to the bathroom I threw up my dinner. I knew I just had a couple of months to go before the morning sickness stopped, but it was still so tiring!

Once I was done I spelled my teeth clean and hopped into the pool sized tub, taking a soothing bath. When I felt relaxed enough I closed my eyes and thought about Draco and our soon to be family. I knew it my heart that i already loved our family. I also new that Draco was my true love and when he asked me, I would love to become Hermione Malfoy. Smiling to myself, I starting singing a song my mum sung to me when I was little.

I see the moon  
The moon sees me  
God bless the moon  
and God bless me

I see the stars  
The stars see me  
God bless the stars  
and God bless me

I see the world.  
The world sees me.  
God bless the world,  
And God bless me.

I know an angel  
Watches over me.  
God bless the angels,  
And God bless me.

Once I was done I realized I had silent tears running down my cheek. _Oh how I miss you mum. _I thought while wiping the tears away.

"That was beautiful" I heard someone whisper. Jumping I turned around to see the last person I ever wanted to see again.

"Ron, what are you going here?!" I said bringing myself deeper in the water so he wouldn't see my nakedness.

"I've come to get you of course!" He replied back

"Ron, why would I go with you?" I said tensing as he came closer

"Easy, if you don't I'll kill Malfoy and his mother" he replied back with a glare. Feeling shocked and knowing he was serious I asked him to wait outside for me so I could slip some clothes on. He actually did as i asked which was surprising!

Once I was done getting dressed, I walked out of the bathroom, wand in hand, to attack Ron. Before I could raise my wand against him though I heard

"Expelliarmus"

I stood shocked as my wand flew to his outstretched hand. Shaking I started backing up towards the door getting ready to run, when something caught my eye.

Looking over I saw Draco tied with ropes and his head bleeding looking at me concerned and fire bright in his eyes.

"Draco!" I shouted before I could think. "Let him—" Before I could finish Ron had slapped me in the face. I heard Draco growl and try to get free but there was no chance seeing as Ron had our wands.

"You don't need him, 'Mione, you've got me!" Ron said grabbing my hand. With tears in my eyes I pulled away from him.

"I love Draco" I stated clearly. I heard Draco's shocked gasp and watched as Ron's eyes darkened further.

"CRUCIO" Ron shouted pointing his wand at Draco.

"NO STOP!" I shouted "Ron, STOP I'll GO WITH YOU!" Everything seemed to freeze for a second before Ron's eyes finally settle on me. I sighed in relief when the curse was lifted off of Draco before replying again.

"I'll go with you, just don't hurt them."

"NO, Baby don't!" I heard Draco shout. Before Ron could shoot the curse at him again I jumped in front of Ron.

"Let's just go, ok Ron" I said with determination. Ron nodded and I again sighed in relief.

Turning me around Ron grabbed me by the waist and prepared to apparite us out.

"You're never going to see her again, Malfoy" Ron said just before we apparited. I barely had time to mouth the words I love you, to Draco before we were gone.

Once we landing I realized I'd been to this place before. It was dark so I couldn't see exactly where we were though, so I asked.

"Ron, Where are we?"

"It's okay 'Mione, we are in your parents house" Shocked I gasped in surprise. How had I not noticed, I mean I grew up here for Christ sakes!

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered.

"Because I know you love it here" He paused then added "And I want _our _kids to grow up here" he said with a grin. I shuddered in repulsion, Ron though thought it was in desire. His eyes darkened with lust as he looked at me.

"Why don't you take me up to your room 'Mione" He said.

"Yes, of course." I whispered "But I've got to go to the bathroom first, okay?" I asked with tears.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything for you" he replied. All I could think was _anything for me? Take me back to Draco you bastard! _But all I replied with was a nod.

Walking towards my bathroom trying to not act suspicious was hard! When I finally got there and closed the door, I sighed in relief. Turning on the sink so it sounded like I was going, I searched the cabinet above for the spare wand my mom had bought me when I was 13. Sighing in relief when I found it I heard Ron call out

"Almost done, Mione? I'm getting kind of cold in here and need you to warm me up" He said in what I assumed to be his bedroom voice. I again shuddered before I called out a quick

"Yes, I'm almost done, just got to wash up a bit"

"Alright, sweetheart, do hurry" I heard back. Silently doing the patronus charm I whispered the message

"Harry, Its Hermione. Go get Draco and make sure Narcissa and he are alright. Then come to my house where I lived with my parents, Ron has me trapped here. Hurry Harry!" I finished before I watched my otter go out the window of the bathroom. Turning off the sink and placing my wand in my pants I exited the bathroom.

When I reached where Ron was I tried not to look scared. Obviously Ron didn't care how I looked because as soon as I got there he grabbed my hand and said

"Lead me to _our bedroom_"

I started walking up the stairs to my bedroom right after he told me too. I didn't want him to hurt my babies so I just did everything he told me. Once we got into my room he started kissing and slobbering all over my neck. Silently I prayed that Harry would get here soon and Draco would be alright. When I felt him start removing the clothes I had borrowed from Draco I tensed up.

"It's okay, sweetheart" Ron whispered "I'm not going to hurt you…Much" He finished looking at me with a cruel smile.

"Ron, this isn't you please stop!" I pleaded

But Ron had finally had enough.

"Hermione, I'm doing this for us! Can't you see, We were meant to be together!" He screamed "You and Malfoy were a mistake! He doesn't love you, I DO! He's put you under some curse and I will remove it! He probably impregnated you on purpose! Can't you see he just wants to ruin your life!?" He finished grabbing my lamp and throwing it across the room.

"Once I kill the brats the curse will lift off of you, and you will see I'm the one you want" He finished raising his wand once again at my stomach.

"Please don't!" I begged. "Please, Ron I love my babies! Don't do this, this isn't you!" I begged and I pleaded until my throat was sore but it did nothing.

"This is for us 'Mione." He said before he started to whisper the spell that would kill my babies

"Occidere….."


	10. Never Again

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV Also 'Occidere infantem' Is the spell Ron is using it's Latin for 'Kill the baby' I made the spell up lol **

**Alright guys! Again I've already got the name for the GIRL, BUT I have two names for the boy! Which name should I name Draco and Hermione's son Scorpius or Leo?**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_"This is for us 'Mione." He said before he started to whisper the spell that would kill my babies _

_"Occidere….."_

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, jumping on top of Ron. We both landed on the floor with a loud thump, me on top of him.

After Ron caught his breath though, we started wrestling. When I got the upper hand I slapped him as hard as I could! **SMACK. **When Ron turned back towards me his eyes were so dark I could barely recognize him.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" He started, flipping me over so I was under him, he bound my wrist together. "Listen here! We will be together no matter if you like it or not!You will LOVE ME! I will be the father of all of your kids, or you wont have any, understand?!" He asked fiercely.

I struggled, kicked, and screamed for help, Hoping that someone would hear me. When I landed a swift kick to Ron's face, I heard the crunch of bones breaking, and I ran for it. _Thank God he wasn't smart enough to remember to tie my feet up. _I thought, quickly I ran as fast as I could to get to the fire place. Just before I got there though, I felt someone grab my waist.

Struggling in his hold, I went to elbow him when I heard a quiet

"Shh, Mya, Shh I've got you. He wont hurt you anymore"

_Draco! _Relaxing in his embrace, I sighed in relief. Hearing a spell being whispered I felt my hands being released. Turning around in Draco's arms I wrapped my arms around him in a strong embrace.

"I was so scared! He was whispering the spell to kill our babies!" I said tears now running freely down my face. I felt Draco tense up and hold me tighter.

"He'll never hurt our family again" He whispered strongly "Okay, baby?" He finished pulling me back to look in my eyes. I nodded and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Before we got to in too it though, I heard someone grunt for our attention. Tensing up I turned to face Ron head on, only it wasn't Ron.

"HARRY!" I screamed in joy before I wrapped my arms around him. I heard him whisper under his breath "_Merlin, I thought she would have noticed me sooner, I mean i am the one that whispered the spell to free her_" I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You okay, Hermione?" He asked, kissing me on the head.

"I am now" I whispered. Before we could pull out of our embrace I heard someone clapping.

"Good show!" Said Ron, his mouth dripping blood. "So, Hermione, you can't pick a man so you go for a Death Eater _and _the savoir of the wizarding world! You're such a wh—"

Before he could finish Draco had slammed him into the ground.

"You'll never hurt my family again!" he shouted in Ron's face "You're going to Azkaban, and I'm going to make sure you get the dementors kiss!" he finished, punching Ron in the gut.

When Ron had fell to the floor, so had our wands. Quickly grabbing them I held onto Draco's so that he couldn't anything stupid. **SMACK! **_Okay well anything really stupid. _I thought as I saw Draco knock Ron out, by slamming his head on the wall as hard as he could.

"That's enough, Malfoy" Said Harry calmly. "I'll be taking him to the ministry now" He said looking at me "You might want to get to St. Mungo's" he finished.

"I'm taking her home, Healer Roman can check her again" Draco said leaving room for no argument.

I watched as Harry bound Ron and then he apparited them to the Ministry. _Finally it was over! _I embraced Draco again, snuggling deep into him. I heard him sigh and then he picked me up bridal style.

"Draco, my legs aren't hurt, I can walk" I said confusedly

"Yes, but you're tired I can tell" he whispered "Don't argue, love, it's better for you and the babies." he finished with a smile. Laying my head on his chest I squeezed him tight preparing myself for apparition.

Once we landed in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa came to us.

"Oh I'm so glad your both ok" She said then added "I'll go call healer Roman so she can check on you, Hermione" With a smile she left, and then Draco, again, started carrying me to his room.

Once in his room he laid me down on the bed then hopped in beside me. Putting his arm around my waist, he started kissing the back of my neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't want him hurting you anymore" I whispered back brokenly. He sighed before he started playing with my hair and replied,

"It's alight, love, just don't do it again. You and our babies matter more then me" Pulling me against him the dam finally broke. I cried for what seemed like hours but was only minutes before I pulled back and slapped his chest.

"You matter a lot Draco Malfoy!" I said pouting at his smile. "Stop smiling, ferret!" He just laughed and kissed me on the nose, then the cheek, the eyes, and finally my mouth. Once he pulled back he whispered,

"I love you" and I smiled before replying back

"I love you too, my ferret." Draco started tickling me everywhere. I was laughing so hard I could have peed.

"Draco, STOP!" I screamed while laughing. Before we could go any further there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I called breathlessly.

Draco quickly jumped off the bed so it looked like he hadn't been doing anything. _Sneaky little ferret. _I thought with a smile. Healer Roman came in and checked me. Once she was done she gave me a potion for the bruising telling me it would heal up in a couple of hours. Then she asked me what spell Ron tried to use.

"He was going to use the Occidere infantem spell" I whispered knowing just how close I was to losing my babies. I heard her gasp when I finished with "He got the Occidere part out but I jumped on him before he could get the rest out"

"You did a good job Mrs. Malfoy, Your babies would have been dead if it wasn't for their brave mother" She said smiling kindly. I blushed before saying a small thank you.

She said one more spell to check on my babies just incase. When she had finished the spell she said that everything looked to be fine and she'd be back to check on us in a month. Smiling I pulled Draco back on the bed.

"I'm so happy" I whispered cuddling up to him.

"Me too, Love" He said, drawing circles on my back with his fingers. I sighed before reaching up to kiss him again. Before it could get to series though, we were interrupted. _Again, Harry, really?! _I thought with a sigh. _I mean come on I just got out of a bad situation and I want my man to make me feel better! OOhh my man.. That sounds good. _I thought grinning widely.

"What are you thinking of, Mya?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Later" I replied back giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Before you two start again," Harry interrupted "I'd like you to know Ron is in Azkaban and his court date is set for a week from now." I again sighed. _Geeze how many times was I doing that!? _But I was happy. Ron was in Azkaban, Harry was okay, My babies were ok, and so was my Draco. _I meant Draco not MY draco… hehe I am NOT POSSESIVE! _I corrected myself.

"Thank You, Harry" I said coming out of my thoughts

"One more thing" Harry said suddenly looking very shy

"What?" I asked confused. What could have him looking like that.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to Marry me tonight" He said with a wide grin. I immediately jumped off the bed and ran to hug him.

"Oh Harry! She'll say yes! I can help with the wedding!" I said with joy.

"Slow down, Hermione" Harry said still smiling. "You sure she'll say yes?" He asked shy again.

"Of course she will! She's only been in love with you since FOREVER!" I shouted jumping up and down a bit. Before long I felt someone grab my waist and steady me.

"Mya, Love, calm down." Draco said "Your going to make yourself and the babies sick with all this jumping!" He was right, I thought… _Damn_

_"_Okay, Okay" I said still with a huge smile. "I'm just excited!" Draco just smiled at me.

Once Harry took his leave I couldn't stop talking.

"What colors do you think they'll do!? Maybe red and gold? No Probably not Ginny's hair might clash with all that red! Hmmm I wonder if I'll be a bridesmaid?! Maybe I can—" Before I could finish Draco had pulled me in for a kiss. Once he pulled back he said

"Merlin, if this is how it was when I was rambling about the babies I see why you kissed me!" With a smile I blushed.

"Sorry, Draco, I'm just excited!"

It's okay, Love, I'm just scared how you're going to be when you plan our wedding" He said with a twinkle in his eye.


	11. Ours

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV ****Alright guys! Again I've already got the name for the GIRL, BUT I have two names for the boy! Which name should I name Draco and Hermione's son Scorpius or Leo? and THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! They Mean sooo Much to me! 3**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_It's okay, Love, I'm just scared how you're going to be when you plan our wedding" He said with a twinkle in his eye._

* * *

**_1 week later_**

It was the day of Ron's sentencing and I was terrified. Yes I knew he was more then likely staying in Azkaban for a long time, but what would his family think? Ginny I knew was on my side, but the rest of the Weasley's we weren't so sure about.

"Draco, do I look alright?" I asked, walking into his bedroom. I was wearing a black pencil skirt, a red silk dress shirt, and four inch black heels. Narcissa had helped me pick it out early in the day.

"You look gorgeous as always, Mya" Draco said, wrapping his arms around my waist and dropping his head on my shoulder. When I was in his arms it always made me relax, he made me feel good about myself for once. He was no longer a mean boy who tormented me, he was now someone I could rely on.

"Thank you" I replied, pulling him into a soft kiss. "It's time to go" I whispered against his lips. Draco groaned before he took my hand and we headed for the flew.

Once we got to the Ministry of Magic we headed straight for the elevators.

"What Level" A witch, with bright blonde hair and green eyes, asked looking straight at Draco.

"Level 5" I replied with a glare.

"Oh, I didn't see you" The tart said eying me up.

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied grabbing Draco's hand.

"Oh, you're together" She asked looking at our hands in disgust. Before I could reply Draco cut in

"Yes, happily married for 5 years and expecting twins" He said with a fake smile. I coughed to cover up a laugh which made the witch glare at me again.

"Well when ever you decide to dump the trash, I'll be waiting" She said slipping him her business card, with a flirtatious wink. _TRASH?! TRASH?! HAD SHE SEEN HERSELF!? WELL I OUTTA— _

Draco calmly took her business card before ripping it up into tiny pieces. At her gasp of outrage, he looked up with a glare.

"If you **ever** disrespect the mother of my children again, I'll personally see to it that your fired!" He said deathly calm. The Tart actually stomped her foot in anger, I really wanted to laugh.

Finally it was our time to get off the elevator, with a wave at the _trash, _we left holding hands.

"Thank you, Draco" I said pulling him down for a kiss.

"What for?" He asked looking confused.

"For sticking up for me, It made me feel better about myself" I said with a small smile. He sighed before he replied with,

"Love, I wish you knew just how gorgeous you actually were. You should feel amazing about yourself not only are you incredibly smart, you're gorgeous, and you defeated Voldemort!" he fiercely whispered in my ear.

"_Helped_ defeat Voldemort" I said with a small smile. He just rolled his eyes then pulled me to the court room.

Once in the courtroom we took our seats and prepared ourselves for the trial. When Kingsley sat down as judge I knew it was about to start. Harry and his Fiancée Ginny (hehe She said yes) were sitting beside us.

Looking up I noticed two Auror's bringing a shackled Ron to his chair. He also had a Lawyer beside his chair. _Oh I don't have a lawyer! Did I need one!? _I thought with panic. Before I could voice this to Draco he leaned down,

"Blaise, should be here about now" At my confused look, he added. "Our lawyer, Love, you didn't think I'd leave you without the best did you?" Ah, thank Merlin for Draco! Smiling at my smart boyfriend we turned back to the hearing.

Once all the Wizengamot got into there chairs the hearing started.

"Ron Weasley you are fined with assault, kidnapping, and attempted rape. How do you plead?" Said Minster Shacklebolt. (Kingsley)

"Not guilty" said Ron's Lawyer.

"Miss. Granger, do you have a lawyer for you accusations?" Said Kingsley with a soft smile.

"Yes she does" Said Blaise Zabini "Sorry I was late minister" he apologized sincerely.

"That's alright , I heard you had another case you were dealing with." Replied Kingsley then he went on. "Alright so Mr. Zabini who do you call to the stand?"

"I call up Mr. Malfoy if you would please." He stated looking at Draco.

Once Draco was up on the stand all I could do was bite my nails. I mean I knew I should of listened, but I was just terrified. What if they didn't believe me! What if Ron got out Scotch free! Oh God! Would he try to hurt my babies again!? No I wouldn't let him!

" Miss. Granger?" I heard Kingsley ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" I said with a blush.

"Would it be alright if we took some of your memories, of Ron, and watched them before we decide what's will happen?"

"Of course not!" I replied stiffly, not believing I had missed all the questioning with my worry. One of the Wizengamot came down to take my memories. As he did I read his name tag, Mr. Nott, it said in bold letters. _Wait didn't I know a Nott in Hogwarts? YES! Theodore Nott! Wow he's certainly gotten handsome. _I thought as I looked into his dark blue eyes and chiseled face. _Any girl would be lucky to have him! _I swear Draco was reading my thoughts, because he immediately rapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Once Theo and the rest of the Wizengamot, along with Kingsley, left I turned to Draco.

"You know you have nothing to be jealous of" I said with a smile.

"Ha! You looked like you could eat him right up!" Draco growled angrily. I shivered with lust, _okay it turns me on a bit when he's possessive, just don't tell him! _God he looked good when angry.

"That's because he's very good looking" I replied, teasing him. Draco laid his hand on my stomach before he replied,

"To bad your not swollen with his children, they are **mine. **Just as you are mine" He growled out again.

"You no you're the only one I want, baby" I whispered

"Good" He replied before nibbling on my ear. Right when I was about to moan out, I remembered where we were.

"Draco! Not now, later" I said gazing lustfully at him. Draco squeezed my thigh ,before we went back to watching for the wizengamot.

Finally after what seemed like days, they all came back in. Kingsley sat on the stand and called order.

"We have reached a decision" He said, he's tone brooked no argument. "Mr. Weasley you are guilty of assault, kidnapping, and attempted rape. You are being charged with 10 years in Azkaban, when your sentence is up you will not be able to go within a 30 yrd distance of Mr. Malfoy and his family! That includes Ms. Granger and hers. If you at anytime break any of these laws you shall come in for another hearing and be charged for more! Am I clear, Mr. Weasley?" He finished.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Ron pleaded. It was almost sad to see it happen, if I hadn't known what he was capable of. I mean he was my bestfriend once.

"Mr. Weasley, are you trying to tell me the memories were wrong?" Kingsley said in a deathly forceful tone.

"YES! They are fake! She faked them!" Everyone gasped, whispers all around the room started up.

"Oh God, They can't believe him can they!?" I asked looking at Zabini and Draco. Before they could answer Kingsley stood up and called for the Auror's Ron was brought in with. Once they reached Ron, Kingsley said,

"Mr. Weasley, I have well trained Aurors who are specially trained in knowing a real memory from a fake." He paused letting that sink in before he went on. "Those memories were not fake." Looking at the Aurors he stated, "Take him away."

I sighed in relief, It was over. Turning to Draco I grabbed him by his face and full out snogged him. I heard a clearing of throat behind me and blushed bright red. Zabini had a smile on his face before he stated,

"I'm glad you finally got your girl, Draco" I gasped looking at Draco with shock. _He had actually told someone he liked me!? _Draco grinned before replying

"Me too mate, me too"

Ginny and Harry came up to give us a congratulatory hugs, before the rest of the Weasley's besides Mrs. Weasley (which stung a bit) came up to give me hugs and state how sorry they were.

As Draco and I were walking out, he suddenly stopped. Turning towards me he grabbed my hand.

"I know this might be sudden," He started out nervously "And I know you will be okay now that Weasel's gone," He paused "But I'd feel better knowing you were close to me. So will you come live with me?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. I paused, _he just asked me to live with him! That's huge! The next step is getting married!_ Before I could tell him my answer he started backtracking.

"I mean I know you don't have to, Merlin, I mean you could not if you don't want too. Oh God it's to soon isn't it?! You don't want to yet? I understand, I shouldn't of asked! I'm so—"

I cut him off snogging the life out of him.

"Yes, Draco. I would love to move in with you" I said after I pulled away. Draco grinned before he pecked me on the lips.

"I love you, Granger. I love you so fucking much! We'll get your stuff tomorrow," He said, taking us towards the floo and to _our home._

Huh, I could get used to that. _ours_


	12. YES

**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter! Again this will be in Hermione's POV ****Alright guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload got side tracked babysitting a 8 month and 12 months baby! and then yesterday i was shopping for Easter Clothes! THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! They Mean sooo Much to me! 3**

* * *

_**recap**__._

_Huh, I could get used to that. ours_

* * *

**_2 months later_**

I was look at myself in the mirror, _again_. Noticing how my stomach had gone from thin to well _THIS. _I wouldn't say I was the size of a whale, but I was pretty damn close! Draco had taken to telling how beautiful I was everyday. It would be really nice if I knew he didn't do it just so I would whine and complain. In my defense I was carrying two Malfoy's!

Last week Draco and I had finally picked out our babies names! I was so excited to stop calling them her and him that I cried. Draco chuckled and held me close as I rocked back and forth telling our babies their names. Oh I should probably tell you shouldn't I? Our son's name was to be Leo Scorpius Malfoy and our daughter's was Carina Hope Malfoy. they were due on February 2nd but because I was having twins they could come earlier.

I was terrified I wouldn't carry them to their due date and spoke daily about this. Draco always told me that we'd be fine,he would make sure of it. I honestly did love the man, each and everyday that passed we grew closer and closer. Draco has actually asked me out tonight to a very fancy restaurant,by the name of Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée. It was a pricey muggle restaurant in Paris, France. I was excited to go, we would be leaving in a ten minutes

I was just about ready now just had to add a few finishing touches. Walking to the mirror I gazed at myself. I was wearing a floor length red dress that had a silver belt just below the breast. Because of the pregnancy I wore silver ballet flats, as anything higher then 2 inches made my feet ache. I also had on a Camélia necklace in 18k white gold and diamonds that my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday. For my make-up I had on a light blush, clear lip gloss, black mascara, and a little bit of sparkle on my face and neck. I felt as beautiful as Draco told me I was.

Walking down the stairs, as I was to meet Draco in the ballroom, I felt confident. Even though the dress showed I was clearly pregnant it made me feel good.

When I finally reached the ballroom I saw Draco standing there in a muggle tuxedo. He looked like a fallen angel. My god this man loved me!? _STOP it! you look beautiful! you deserve this! _I kept repeating to myself over and over.

Once Draco noticed me, he paused then swallowed.

"You look amazing, love" He said,with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Draco, you look wonderful yourself!" I replied grinning.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked looking nervous.

"Yes" I said started to get excited. I had only ever been to Paris once and that was a few years ago. This time it would be different though, I wouldn't be going with my parents, I'd be going with the love of my life and the babies that were inside of me.

Grabbing my hand, Draco, prepared to apparate. Before he did though,he leaned down and grabbed a quick kiss. Smiling I looked up at him, hoping he could see the love shining in my eyes. Once we apparated to Paris, Draco, started towards the restaurant.

Walking the streets of Paris was amazing, it was dark so all the lights were shining bright. Once we got to the restaurant I felt a bit out of place. I mean by no means was I a poor kid my parents were both dentist so I grew up with the best. This place though, was filled with the richest of the rich and you could tell. All the people in here were beautiful, the ladies were just gorgeous. And here I was a pregnant lady walking into this place, in flats no less!

As if Draco could here my thoughts, he put his arm around my waist. Leaning down to me, he whispered, "Love, your gorgeous. Stop trying to compare yourself to everyone else, you're an amazing person and no one compare's to _you" _

How does he do that? He knows exactly what to say and when to say it. If only he was like this when we were younger maybe we would have started something sooner. In secret of course because his father would have killed him. _Stupid Lucius! _

Once we were seating at our table, Draco, whispered in the ear of our waitress the order. I was confused, but he just smiled my smile. The food was prepared fast we hadn't even had time to talk before it was out and I smiled widely at what we were having. We were having Duck giblets, truffled broth, Lobster, sea potatoes, and for dessert Citrus. It all looked fantastic, I couldn't wait to dig in!

Once we started with dinner, I noticed Draco kept looking up at me.

"Yes, love?" I asked,cocking my eyebrow. He just smiled and went back to eating. He had been acting strange the whole day and I couldn't figure out why. It was starting to get on my nerves, but I just let it be knowing he'd tell me when the time was right.

"So, Draco how did you know about this place?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"My mother took me here for my coming of age," he said with a smile. "She always loved expensive muggle restaurants! Of course father would never be caught dead here, so we were here ourselves."

"That's sweet, your mother's amazing Draco," I said with a laugh "Nothing like I thought she would be." I finished looking up at him.

"Yes, she had to put on this cold hearted display or you know" He finished looking a little sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco," I said feeling a little guilty "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright, Love, none of this is your fault." He said strongly. "It was my fathers fault and I'll never forgive him for what he did to my family."

"Well he had to have done something right if he only got a year in Azkaban." I said

"He only got a year because he bailed out at the end, stupid bastard new who's side was going to win and took that side!" he said fiercely. I sighed feeling even worse. Draco of course feeling my emotions (I swear he can) looked up at me and smiled.

"Mya, baby, it's ok. You didn't know." he said.

We didn't talk for the rest of dinner and I kept feeling worse and worse. When we were on dessert though I bit into something hard.

"Ow" I said, taking the hard piece out of my mouth.

"You ok, baby?" Draco asked looking hopeful and concerned.

"Yes, just bit into something hard" I replied,holding up what I had bitten into. When I looked more closely though I could see it wasn't just a piece of the dessert. Taking my napkin I started wiping the dessert off of the hard piece. Once I finally got it cleaned I gasped.

Sitting in my hand was a princess cut diamond engagement ring, with a small ruby and emerald on either side of the diamond. Looking up at Draco with tears in my eyes, I saw that he was now kneeling down on one knee beside my chair.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I've loved you for a long time. You're everything to me, My life, my love, the mother of my children, and hopefully soon my wife." He said taking the diamond from my hand. "You are everything that I was raised to hate, yet I still fell in love with you anyway. Your strong, beautiful, smart, loving, stubborn, argumentative, and sometimes just crazy.."

I cracked a smile and punched his arm softly.

"Sorry, but it's true" he said smiling up at me. "But I love you anyway, I love all your quirks, I love every part of you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the next Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked looking nervous

"YES!" I screamed, then softened. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I could love to marry you"

Everyone in the building had started to clap, as Draco slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much, my soon to be Mrs Malfoy" He said grinning

"Hermione Malfoy, does sound good" I said pulling him up off his knee and snogging the life out of him.


End file.
